


国王归来

by Acceber



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Caneng, M/M, alternative history
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acceber/pseuds/Acceber
Summary: 国设，虚拟历史背景，钢铁雄心KR mod世界观，一战由德国获得胜利，不久后英国王室被迫流亡加拿大，最后在加拿大的帮助下复国，加英。*本文内含并不明显的马修黑化，BE预警。
Relationships: Canada/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	国王归来

“可如果你是国王，你的王冠在哪里呢？”

* * *

马修·威廉姆斯还记得，他们两人的相处并非一直都如此安静。

“我给你带回了礼物，”他说。时值寒冬，屋外风雪大作，海特利古堡的玻璃温室里却盛开着鲜艳的紫色热带兰花。加拿大身穿沾满雪粉的水貂内胆大衣，在鲜花和香气组成的蜿蜒迷宫里飞快地曲折而行，额头上渐渐沁出汗珠。

“你曾经告诉过我，威斯敏斯特的加冕仪式不能没有合适的王冠。”

他将一顶沉重而散发着寒气的王冠交给英格兰。那顶王冠底座围绕着一圈柔软的白鼬毛皮，冠体装饰着闪闪发亮的红丝绒，黄金与白银熔铸而成的冠身上交错地镶嵌满蓝绿宝石和圆润的珍珠，而其中最耀眼的一颗巨钻则坐落于冠冕最顶端的十字架上，熠熠如伯利恒的明星。他还记得，当他从自英国避难而来的珠宝匠手中接下这座王冠时，甚至连容貌最光艳动人的少女也在它的照耀下黯然失色。

“不是原来那一顶，”他主动解释道，继而握上亚瑟的手，只是，他迅速便发现自己体温的冰冷，笨拙地将双手仓促松开，“但我已经叫人尽可能去复原了。”

1925年，光荣和平被证实不过是欧洲随后一连串波谲云诡的政变活动与武装冲突的序曲。以一场发生于南威尔士的煤矿罢工运动为导火线，工团主义运动凭借锐不可当的势头吞噬了不列颠这座君主制度曾经最为坚实的堡垒，日不落帝国随即分崩离析。散布于世界各地的广袤领土纷纷落入敌手，英国王室与保皇派保守党政客连同皇家海军的几艘舰只连夜逃往重洋对岸的加拿大。自从他寄住在这座位于太平洋沿岸、远离欧陆战火喧嚣的海滨城市以来，亚瑟·柯克兰已经很久没有收听过广播了。

而他所能得到的报纸书刊，也悉数事先经过了马修的筛查拣选。他细心为他删去报纸上有关工团英国的每一则消息，不论是喜是忧。他如今唯一能触碰到的，只有华兹华斯与哈代笔下往昔英格兰的幻影；从离开国土那一刻起，他再也无法真切回想起故乡的模样。起先，他还曾反复追问马修真实情况到底如何。他会向他讲述一个精心编造的谎言，只是，他也从来不擅长对他撒谎。在他指出其中的破绽以后，马修总会支支吾吾，避开他的眼睛，不再言语。

直到后来，他再也不愿向他发问。

“我以为……你一直都很想念那里，我是说，你的故土，”马修继续下去，温室中闷热的香味使他透不过气。

“通往地狱的道路也是由善意铺成的，”英格兰回答道，“你总是这样，”他将手中的王冠交还给对方，流露出悲悯的神情，“用你自己的种种设想阴谋使我幸福。”

* * *

两人关系的彻底改变，发生于他来到加拿大的第三年。英格兰从未真正习惯寄人篱下的滋味，而归乡之路又迟迟看不见光明。他已经把自己能给的一切都给了他：原本属于国家机密的研究资料和军事技术，几处仍旧忠于国王的殖民地，与别国纵横捭阖的诀窍与手段，随流亡政府舰队而来数以吨计的黄金。马修·威廉姆斯在那三年之中得到了突飞猛进的成长，开始培养起一支他以前连做梦也从未曾料想过的强大海军力量，而英格兰却几乎在同时清醒地意识到，自己对加拿大所拥有的影响力正在日渐式微。

当一名自由党议员在渥太华议会提出他们需要忘掉为英国复国的无谓构想，去建立一个属于加拿大人自己的国家时，马修·威廉姆斯没有试图去做些什么。当然，不会有人把这些坏消息带给亚瑟。位于东部的加拿大政治中心离维多利亚城也来得太远。只是，马修隐约感到，英格兰一向是如此敏锐。他肯定能从旁人的神情和举止中读出那些他们从不会说出口的东西。

于是，在他每月定期来访海特利城堡的其中一个夜晚，亚瑟敲开了他的房门。

他知道自己那时应该设法拒绝，但心底的某种自私使他没有能付诸行动。他明知自己会因此破坏一切，却依然还是选择了任其发生。他亲吻亚瑟的脖颈仿佛亲吻神龛中的圣像，抚摸他的肋骨仿佛抚摸教堂的拱梁，打开他的身体如同翻开一本从童年起便只属于他的祈祷书。夜凉如水，月光映照着英国人的面庞，房间安静得只剩下细微的喘息声，而福音书中的启示如先知的预言在他的脑海里久久回荡。

（“将要来的那位就是你吗？还是我们要等候另一位呢？”）

他放任亚瑟依赖他，将他当作最后一根他可以紧紧抓住的稻草；然后又以爱的名义，以最温柔的方式毁掉他。

* * *

仿佛是为了用一个谎言去掩盖另一个谎言，从那天起，他开始向亚瑟赠送一件又一件礼物——起先是一只小沃德箱，几块古生物化石，然后是一座玫瑰园，为他修建起庞大的温室，在加拿大新近征服的领土搜罗不同品种的兰花。海特利城堡被他打扮成了一间圣器室，他内心的不安与悔意越剧烈，那座圣殿就越发富丽壮美，恢弘至极。

（英格兰从未追问过他为什么要送他这些。随着他征服世界的脚步日益加快，马修·威廉姆斯留在海特利堡陪伴他的时间也越来越少。他能看出亚瑟的怀疑和不安，对他一次比一次贵重的礼物下意识感到恐惧，也许认为那些礼物是对他无暇来访的忏悔，害怕某一天他将把他遗忘在这处面貌与英伦小镇相仿佛的边陲之地，永远不再归来。）

午夜，他在城堡漫长的走廊中如歌剧院的幽灵般游荡，试图迫使自己不再去寻找亚瑟，但最终，他总会发现自己仍旧徘徊在英国人的门前。月光朗照，他从背后环抱住站在窗前的亚瑟，过于焦急地向对方反复许诺他绝不会忘记自己的誓言。然后他们开始无声无息地接吻，唇齿交缠。

（他有时会觉得亚瑟或许其实什么都清楚，甚至包括那些连他自己都未能明白的。）

打理帝国并非易事。那是一只复杂而迟钝的庞然巨怪，好比一艘在颠簸的巨浪中独行的船，即便你拥有充足的经验，也难保不会一时失手酿成灾难。他从英国人那里学到了足够的知识，之后就再也不让他继续插手任何与帝国有关的事宜。在二十多年的时间里，他的帝国疆域从几座海岛扩张至大部分英国曾经拥有过的殖民地（乃至新英格兰，以及其他殖民帝国的领地），抹上血红色的地图膨胀而臃肿，好似摇摇欲坠的利维坦，只是没有人清楚，他为何会偏偏遗忘了那最初也是最重要的地方。

那片国土将成为他能送给亚瑟的最后也是最完美的礼物。

* * *

1936年1月，乔治五世（比起国王，人们更喜欢亲切地称呼他“老水手”）在一个大雪纷飞的日子中去世，缠着黑纱的灵柩由数名持剑骑兵护送沿威灵顿大道缓缓驶向朴素的基督教会座堂。在马修·威廉姆斯的陪伴下，亚瑟·柯克兰数年来第一次离开卑诗省（他小心注意不让英国人在火车上有机会逃出自己的视线），前往渥太华参加国王的葬礼。

他们并肩坐在教堂的长椅上。无人注意到的时候，马修悄悄握住他的手，贯耳的丧钟与大主教的布道词在空旷的教堂中如候鸟般盘旋不绝。老国王的死去象征着一个时代的彻底终结，没有人能断定即将即位的爱德华八世，有史以来第一位无法在故国加冕的国王，是否有能力带领这些前途未卜、无家可归的英国人走出埃及。

“我向你发誓，”在护送亚瑟回到城堡的路途中，他向他说，“总有一天，陛下将在西敏寺重新加冕。”

“你总是这样承诺，却又不断告诉我‘现在不是合适的时机’、‘加拿大并未准备好足够的军队’或者是‘我们正深陷于无法分身的殖民地战争’。你其实是想叫我忘掉那里，对吗？”亚瑟笑着说。

他希望他送给对方的是一个尽善尽美的国家，没有一处毁灭，没有一处破败，正如他离开前的模样。因此，他必须等待最完美的机会，为此不能忽视任何一点风险。他如此告诉英格兰。

可那时亚瑟却以富于洞察力的眼神回答道，那么，你想赠我的究竟是英格兰的国土，还是一座更精致，同时也更广阔的监狱呢？

* * *

他从未向亚瑟解释，为什么在加拿大成功占领工团英国后，他竟然还要准备足足五年，才决定将胜利的喜讯告诉他。

1940年冬天，加拿大陆军的十个师自苏格兰北部的威克港成功登陆，军队一路挥师南下，如履平地，不过两个星期，被围困的伦敦便放弃了抵抗，短命的工团主义国家仿佛克伦威尔当年的清教共和国一般迅速灰飞烟灭，由临时军政府接管。那年圣诞节，加拿大举国上下欢腾一片，广受爱戴的爱德华八世在炉火边做了他后世最为家喻户晓的节日演讲。欢乐的气氛甚至感染了远在西海岸的海特利城堡，女仆将银器擦拭得闪闪发亮，而男仆则为城堡的客厅装饰出有史以来他们所见过的最为壮观的圣诞树（居住在与世隔绝的庄园里，亚瑟从未能意识到世事变迁，如今，早已不再有人家会雇佣如此之多的扈从）。

无论面临何种困难，马修·威廉姆斯总会使自己在平安夜想方设法回到亚瑟身边。当他一身漆黑，如死神与黑夜降临在海特利堡，庄园中其乐融融的氛围与满目的灿烂辉光使他惊讶异常，进而罕见地动了脾气。他命令仆人们撤掉多余的蜡烛和灯光，销毁提前做好的丰盛晚宴，取消他们事先准备的一切娱乐。亚瑟问他外面究竟发生了什么，但或许，他并非真正全然一无所知。

那一夜，他对他的吻如同暴风骤雨。第二天一清早，雨过天晴一般，他在晨曦中轻柔地将英国人唤醒，告诉他自己从泰国的热带雨林里为他找到了一种崭新的兰花，当地人常常将之用于装点他们的婚礼。言谈之中，亚瑟发现，马修确实再也无法回想起昨夜发生的事。

也就是从那天开始，英格兰在他面前变得愈发沉默。

* * *

1945年初，离老乔治去世恰好九年，在同样一个雪天，亚瑟·柯克兰终于能够踏上回乡的路途。他登上被装饰一新、飘扬着英国旧国旗和加拿大红船旗的HMCS皇家方舟号（航母还同时运送了乔治五世的棺椁），马修·威廉姆斯陪伴在他身边，深夜，他打开英国人的舱门，再一次试图游说他收下加冕用的王冠。

那些曾在工团主义的狂潮中遭受劫难的美丽宫室与教堂，一度曾被愤怒的民众焚毁破坏，但在英格兰归乡之前，马修于过去的五年之中亲眼目睹它们得以重建。议会大厦、伦敦塔、白金汉宫、大英博物馆、温莎城堡以及威斯敏斯特大教堂，如他赢得胜利后激动急躁的心情一般被匆匆赶制出来，大理石柱如野草般朝天空疯长；然而，新落成的复原建筑外表纤尘不染，未曾拥有任何岁月浸洗过的留痕，看上去反而显得有些似是而非，美好得近乎虚幻。

浴火重生的英国先后迎来了一场迟来的葬礼与一场人们盼望已久的加冕仪式。只是，不祥的流言却在人群中如山火般散布开来。有人说，抬棺人声称老国王的棺木下船后不知为何比出港前沉了许多；还有人说，新国王的王冠在加冕礼前丢失不见，坎特伯雷大主教最后授予爱德华八世的是一顶被拿来临时顶替的旧冠。

英格兰低下头，注视着安放在圣乔治礼拜堂一角的乔治五世墓。头顶高悬的格窗将冬日的阳光投射在国王宁静的大理石等身雕像上，那座石像闭着眼睛，双手做祈祷状，身穿全套大礼服，几位石雕天使哀伤地匍匐在他身侧。石棺侧面镂刻了重又被恢复使用的王室纹章。

“已经没有什么好担忧的了，”马修向陵墓献上一只花环，随后回到他身边，“他终于能重新葬在自己的故土。”

“我不知道我该……我该怎样感谢你，为这一切，”英国人将目光转向他，“如果不是你，我真不知该如何独自应对可怕的德意志帝国。”

“我只是希望你能够高兴，”马修走上前去，握住他的双手，眼神看上去是那样真诚与急切。

从早已被砌死的坟墓里传来似有若无的撞击声。只是，站在墓前的两人似乎并未注意到这些。他们彼此对视，然后顺理成章，陷入一个热烈的深吻。

在那一吻结束后，时隔许久，英格兰终于对他重新展露出笑容。只是，毫无来由的，他的微笑使他想起了那些人工造出的虚假温度，那些美丽而易腐的温室兰花。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为这篇果然被吞所以AO3补个档，引用部分分别来自莎士比亚、塞林格、《圣经》，受到了菲茨杰拉德完全不明显的影响。
> 
> 原始注释：
> 
> 本文走的是加拿大在帮助英国复国后将其收为傀儡国的黑化路线（出自KR的三创mod），本来预计是一个很有悲剧意味的严肃向小故事，结果一路跑偏，和原始构思中唯一相同的就是那句“他终于能葬在自己的故土”。
> 
> 标题（Return of the King，王者归来）是游戏中走加拿大线会触发的国策，即加拿大成功帮助英国复国，爱德华八世在威斯敏斯特加冕为英国国王（制作组就是在玩指环王的梗）。
> 
> 文中的引用来自塞林格（“人们阴谋使我幸福”）。


End file.
